Cory's Temptation
by Dhardisty708
Summary: Cory is in charge during a week long trip, can he resist his thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

Cory had volunteered to be an adult chaperone for Auggie's one week _Outdoor Education_ field trip. The one week involved Auggie and all of his classmates living in log cabins in an area of a large forest. Fortunately, this large forest was right near a beach and this one week trip was during a week of very warm weather. So this meant everyone got to put on bathing suits and play in the water every day. However what caught Cory off guard was how all of the young girls in Auggie's class looked. Whenever they went in the water, all of the girls wore tight bikinis with small tops that were really just strings and two triangle cloths, and bikini bottoms that practically looked like thongs.

The images of scantily clad young girls caused Cory to find himself surprisingly turned on every time he saw the girls. Their young attractive bodies covered only by tight small amounts of fabric was getting Cory more hard every day. The barely developed budding areas of their chests, their small but amazingly shaped hips, their smooth stomach skin, the outline of their young butts, and the delicate skin surrounding each girl's mound. Cory began to look longingly at the girls' bikini bottoms. He studied the outline of each girl's butt, and the shape of their mound. For some girls, just a little bit of their edge of their mounds were showing, but Cory never got a clear shot of the real prize. He wanted to see the final area of uncovered skin on each girl (but knew he couldn't).

Then things got even crazier for Cory. Adults never went into the showers with the students. However, an adult had to stand outside the _Shower Building_ to make sure things were safe. The _Shower Building_ was a large building with two doors to two different large rooms: the boys shower room and the girls shower room. At the end of the day, the students had a three hour window to get in and out of the showers. The boys usually got in and out quickly so they were all gone by the first hour. But since the girls loved to talk a lot, they came in at various times and took their time at leaving. With nothing else to do but monitor the door, Cory started to keep his ear out for any sounds he heard from the girls' locker room. He consistently heard chatting, and the sound of running shower water. Cory began to imagine what the inside of that girls' shower room looked like and it drove him crazy that he couldn't see it himself.

Now the students all came from their cabins to the _Shower Building_. Meaning most students carried bags and changes of clothes with them. However some students would come in just their bath robes. It was okay since the walking distance between the cabins and the _Shower Building_ was short. But then Cory was surprised when one day: three girls came to the building with less than a bath robe on. Ava and her two friends: Ryan and Miriam came over wearing only white towels around their bodies. Their towels were tied just an inch above the areas of their bodies where the nipples would be, and the bottom of their towels went only just an inch below the lowest areas of their butts.

Cory almost gasped out loud at the sight of the three towel girls. The fact that only a barely tied on cloth was what was keeping Cory from seeing thier butt naked bodies greatly excited them. Upon seeing Cory, Ava said: "Hey Mr. Matthews. You don't mind if we come in just our towels, do you?" Cory took a deep breath and then gave a simple smile as he casually said, "No. No big deal." The three girls smiled and then entered their shower room. Once they were in, Cory rubbed his face as he realized he was having a hard time containing what he really wanted to do to those girls.

Near the end of the three hour window of showering, everyone had left the shower rooms except for Ava, Ryan, and Miriam. At the end of the three hour window, the water pipes automatically shut off. So when that suddenly happened, Cory heard the three girls make a few quick disappointed moans. Then suddenly from around the corner, a very wet Miriam stepped around the corner holding a towel in front of herself. Miriam then said, "Mr. Matthews. The water turned off!" Cory who was now becoming more turned on by the sight of a very wet Miriam had a hard time remaining calm, but casually said: "Yeah. The water turns off automatically at seven." Then Miriam said, "But we all still have soap in our hair and bodies. Could you turn it back on for another few minutes?" Cory then said, "Well... I can manually turn it back on. But it means flipping a switch inside of the shower room you're in." Miriam then said, "Great. Well come on in and turn it on."

Cory's eyes widened a bit as he realized what Miriam was asking him to do. Then Cory's eyes widened even more when Miriam turned around to walk back into the bathroom and it turned out: Miriam hadn't even been trying to cover her back side. So Miriam's entire back and butt was completely exposed to Cory's eyes now. Cory took a deep breath and then walked into the girls' shower room. Inside the room, Cory saw that Ava and Ryan too were only holding towels to cover their front sides and they were very wet. A happy Miriam said, "Good news. Mr. Matthews can turn it back on for us. But he has to flip a switch in here." Both girls said, "YEAH!" Cory then walked over to a switch in a high corner of the wall. It was too high for the girls to reach, which meant that Cory truly could be the only one to flip it. Cory flipped the switch and shower water began to run again.

Cory began to walk out but then stopped when he heard Ava say, "Thank you so much Mr. Matthews." Cory turned his head and saw the barely covered up Ava, Ryan, and Miriam wave to him. Cory studied their bodies for a moment as he took in the details of their hips he could barely see, along with their smooth bare shoulders and lovely hot legs. Cory then waved and began to walk away. But as Cory heard the girls' feet move, he turned his head to look at the girls one more time. For a quick second, he saw the girls had already turned around and all of their smooth butts were now in view of his eyes. Cory then quickly looked forward and walked out of the shower room. Once Cory was out he began to take deep breaths in and out. Cory couldn't handle all of their young forbidden hotness surrounding him. And it was in this moment, Cory realized that there was no way he was going to survive this week with his inhibitions left intact.

TO BE CONTINUED...

*Author's Note- This first chapter will be the longest. All future chapters will be shorter. Hope this first part of the tale has you all hooked. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cory felt a bit more in control of himself. But when he was out at the beach, his eyes caught onto Ava, Ryan, and Miriaim walking onto the sand and all of his feelings came back. Ava was wearing a tight yellow bikini which complemented her dirty blonde hair as her body shined in the sun. Miriam wore a tight white bikini which complemented her bright pale skin which was covered by nothing but the bikini itself since Miriam had her long black hair tied in a ponytail. And Ryan wore a tight light blue bikini which matched the blue hair band she was wearing right above her beautiful brown eyes.

The three girls smiled and waved to Cory. Cory smiled and waved back. As Cory sat on the sidelines and watched the students play, he couldn't take his eyes off Ava, Ryan, and Miriam. As the three played in the water, Cory studied how the water affected the fabric of their bikinis. The water caused the bikinis to get tighter around their bodies. The outline of their butts became clearer and most noticeably: the shape of their mounds became more easier to see.

That evening, Cory stood outside the shower rooms again. Cory this time brought a book to read so he could take his mind off his runaway thoughts. At one point near the end of the three hour window, Cory realized that Ava, Ryan, and Miriam had never come. Cory glanced in the girls and boys' shower rooms and saw no one was in there. Cory feeling like he could use a shower, walked into the boys' shower room, flipped the switch to turn the boys' shower room water back on, and took his clothes off. Cory stepped in the shower naked and began to wash himself.

As Cory washed himself, his thoughts went back to Ava, Ryan, and Miriam and their amazing bodies, and Cory began to wish any one of those three girls was in the shower room with him right now. But then Cory was caught really off guard when he heard Ryan's voice say, "Mr. Matthews?" Cory instantly turned his head and saw Ryan peeking her head into the shower room from the doorway. Cory realized his butt was in view of Ryan's eyes, grabbed a towel, and tied it around his waist. Cory then said, "Ryan? Can I help you?" Ryan who seemed a bit caught off guard said, "Um... yeah. Me and Ava and Miriam just came in and wanted to know if you could turn the water on for us again?" Cory then said, "Ryan. The water gets turned off at seven. It's past seven now." Ryan then said, "But the three of us don't like showering with the other girls. We like to have our showering time be more private. Can you turn on the water for us please?" Cory sighed and said, "Okay."

Cory then instantly walked out of the boys' shower room to see Ryan was only wearing a towel tied around herself too. Cory then stepped into the girls' shower room to see Ava and Miriam standing in only towels as well. Cory then flipped the switch in the room and Ryan said, "Thanks Mr. Matthews. Can we come in after seven tomorrow too?" Cory sighed and said, "Sure. I'll flip the switch after all of the other girls leave." The three girls smiled as Ryan said, "Thank you so much Mr. Matthews." Cory then began to walk out of the girls' shower room. But as he did, he glanced briefly behind him to see Ryan whispering to Ava and Miriam and was pointing to his butt. The three girls began to giggle. However Cory could only smile. He could easily guess what the three girls were talking about and it made him feel good inside. Cory was now starting to look forward to what the rest of the week could bring him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cory watched all of the students as they played in the water. However today, Ava approached Cory with a gift. As Ava walked over to Cory in her tight yellow bikini, Cory saw Ava holding out a bracelet with a heart on it. Ava smiled as she handed Cory the bracelet and said, "I made this for you Mr. Matthews during crafts time. Since you've been so nice to us this week." Cory smiled as he said, "Wow. Thanks Ava." Ava then said, "Here. I'll tie it to your wrist." Ava then reached forward to the sitting Cory and began to tie the bracelet around his wrist.

However because of the angle and close proximity Ava was to Cory, Cory's face was closer than it ever had before been to Ava's bikini bottom. Cory couldn't resist but stare for a moment at Ava's bikini bottom and realized that her bikini bottom had become absorbed a bit by the areas of skin that made up Ava's mound. Meaning that the middle of Ava's frontal bikini bottom had been absorbed a bit by her vagina. Meaning Cory could now see a very clear outline of Ava's vagina through her bikini bottom. Cory then moved his eyes up and noticed Ava was looking right at his face. Ava smiled and then said, "All done. Hope you like it." Ava then turned around and began to walk away. Cory looked at Ava's hips and the outline of her butt as she walked away but Cory couldn't think about just that. He just came close to seeing the mother load.

That evening, Cory watched the outside of the shower rooms again. Cory kept track of exactly which boys and girls were entering and leaving. Once every single boy and girl (other than Ava, Ryan, and Miriam) were definitely gone, Cory checked his watch. It was 30 minutes till the showers turned off. Knowing that the three girls wouldn't be there for another half hour, Cory decided to go into the girls' shower room and flip the switch early. However once inside, Cory decided that he should take a shower to pass the time. Cory was about to leave for the boys' shower room but realized that the switch was already turned in the girls' shower room and he was alone. So in an attempt to save a minute or two of his time, Cory took off his clothes and got ready to shower. Cory then picked the shower farthest from the door (an area that no one could see if they had just walked in the room) and began to shower naked in the girls' shower room.

Cory then began to wash himself in the shower. But instead of starting with hair, Cory began to start washing his penis. Cory began to rub his hard member as he began to think about his three beautiful girls. He thought about when he first saw Miriam smooth butt, when Ryan caught a glimpse of his own grown up butt, and when Ava allowed him to see her mound up close. However after just two minutes of showering peace, Cory heard the sound of feet walking in. Cory turned around and suddenly: Cory saw walking towards him was a completely naked Ava, Ryan, and Miriaim. The four's faces all began to turn red. For a moment all Cory could do was stare at the sight he had wanted to see for so long: the three girls' vaginas. It was finally clearly in view for him. However this view was instantly blocked by the girls immediately covering their vaginas with one hand while grabbing a towel with another. Cory instantly grabbed a towel too and wrapped it around himself as he heard Miriam say, "Mr. Matthews, what are you doing in here?" Cory then said, "I thought you were coming in after seven?" Ryan then said, "No. You said you'd flip the switch and let us come in after all of the other girls left. We were watching outside and saw that they had." Cory then grabbed his belongings and said, "I'm sorry. I... I have to go." Cory then ran out of the room and into the boys' shower room where he put on his clothes. Cory's heart began to beat. He had finally seen the sight of his beauties he had so desperately wanted to see. But now, this would undoubtedly lead him to getting in major trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Cory started his day dreading what would possibly happen to him. He avoided seeing the three girls most of the day. However when he was walking away from the bathroom after lunch, Miriam privately walked up to him. Upon seeing each other, Miriam said: "Um... hi Mr. Matthews." Cory then said: "Oh. Hey Miriam. Um... listen. I just wanna..." Miriam then interrupted Cory and said, "I just wanna say we're so sorry Mr. Matthews." Cory who was caught off guard said, "Huh?" Miriam then said, "We consistently asked you to give us special shower privileges that we hadn't earned. We took advantage of your generosity and taking advantage of anyone like that is going to eventually lead to trouble. We're so sorry about what happened last night." Cory then said, "Miriam. It's... it's okay. All is forgiven." Miriam made a small smile and walked away.

Later that day as Cory was retrieving some paperwork, Ryan approached Cory and began to privately talk with him. Ryan then said, "Mr. Matthews. I just want to apologize for what's happened this week." Cory then said, "Ryan, didn't Miriam already tell you that I accepted yout group's apology." Ryan then said, "I just had to apologize myself as well. And to say... please don't tell our parents or the other teachers about this. I've never gotten in trouble before and my parents would flip out if thbey discovered that I..." Cory then interrupted Ryan and said, "Ryan. I won't tell anyone about what happened." Ryan sighed and said, "Good. Because the last thing I need is for everyone to find out a teacher saw my ugly butt and naked body." Cory then said, "Trust me, I won't tell anyone. And by the way, you're butt naked body is not ugly." Ryan began to blush as she said, "Thanks Mr. Matthews. Your butt isn't that bad looking either." Cory then began to blush as he turned and walked away.

That evening (which was the last evening of the week long event) Cory stood outside the shower rooms again. Once most of the other boys and girls were done, walking into the building was Ava, Ryan, and Miriam wearing their towels around their bodies. Ava then said, "We're here to shower. And we made sure to come before seven this time." Cory then noticed the last few students had _just_ left and then said, "Girls... feel free to take all the time you want. I'll flip the switch so you don't have to rush out."

Cory then walked in the girls' shower room and flipped the switch. Cory then turned his head and saw Ava, Ryan, and Miriam had followed him in. Cory then said, "Well girls... enjoy your shower." Cory then turned his head away from the girls and began to walk away. But then suddenly Cory heard Ava say, "Oh Mr. Matthews..." Cory turned his head and then suddenly he saw Ava, Ryan, and Miriam had just dropped their towels on the ground and were standing completely naked in front of him. The three girls grinned as Ava with a sexy smile said, "You wanna join us for our shower?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Cory stood in shock as he looked at Ava, Ryan, and Miriam all standing completely naked in front of him in the locker room as with a sexy smile Ava said, "So... you want to join us for a fun shower?" Cory stood still as his heart began to beat incredibly fast. Cory then finally spoke up and said, "Is this some sort of trick? Some sort of set up?" Ryan then said, "No Mr. Matthews. We just wanna have some fun. We won't tell anyone about what we do in here. Honest." Cory then said, "Well then... I... I'D LOVE TO!"

Cory then pulled off his clothes as Miriam got the warm shower water going. Ava then ran into Cory's arms. Immediately Cory picked Ava up like a little child and held her up by putting his hands beanth her buttocks. Ava wrapped her arms around Cory tight and immediately both Cory and Ava began to kiss each other. As they did Ryan got on her knees and brought her face towards Cory's manhood. Ryan grasped Cory's long hard adult manhood and then put on her mouth on it as she began to suck it hard. Meanwhile Miriam got behind Cory and got on her knees as well as she began to lick Cory's hard firm butt as she wrapped her arms tight around Cory's legs. Cory moaned as this triple amount of affection he was feeling.

Eventually Cory put Ava down as both Ryan and Miriam stood up. Cory then got on his knees and brought his lips to Miriam's chest. Cory began to lick Miriam's young nipples causing Miriam to moan loudly. Meanwhile Ava got behind Cory and began to rub her womanhood against Cory's back as she spread her legs out wide while she did. Ryan however got behind Miriam and began to lick Miriam's butt and wrapped her arms around Miriam fingering her womanhood. The sight of this turned Cory on even more.

Then Cory brought his head down and began to stick his tongue out and used it to touch at Ryan's young womanhood. Ryan moaned as Cory moved his long arms out and used his hands to simultaneously finger Ava and Miriam's womahoods as well. All three girls moaned loudly.

Eventually Ava laid on the floor with her knees bent a bit so her legs were pushed off to one side slightly. Ava's hair was spread in all directions as she smiled and said, "Care to deflower me?" Cory smiled as he brought his large body down on Ava and pushed his hard long manhood into Ava's young body. Ava moaned loudly as she felt Cory's huge member inflitrate her. Ava hugged onto Cory tightly as felt Cory felt his member go up and down Ava's opening. As he did though, Ryan and Miriam got behind Cory and began to lick his butt as he did.

Eventually Cory got off of Ava and laid down on the floor. Miriam got on top of Cory and grabbed onto his manhood as he got it into position. Then Miriam came down and pushed Cory's hard rod deep into her young body. Miriam moaned loudly as she began to bounce her body up and down on Cory's. As she did, Ryan got on top of Cory's chest facing Miriam. Ryan then stuck her behind out a bit so her wet womanhood was now directly over Cory's face. Cory smiled as he began to put his tongue into Ryan's womanhood. Ava then got on Cory's body and sat between both Miriam and Ava as she spread her legs out and began to hump Cory a bit. Cory brought his hands around Ava and began to squeeze her buttocks hard, all the while he was still licking Ryan's womahood and having Miriam ride his manhood. The four's bodies all began to to shake. Then at the same time, all four of them climaxed. They all released their love juices in, on, and all over each other. Eventualy all four of them laid on the ground together. Ava laid on Cory's stomach while Ryan and Miriam pressed their bodies against Cory's side. Ava then said, "Best experience ever Mr. Matthews. Care to do it again one day?" Cory then said, "Well what we did was so wrong... and yet felt so right! Count me in!"


End file.
